


Strange Bedfellows

by combatfaerie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Sexual Content, rollynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatfaerie/pseuds/combatfaerie
Summary: One-shot inspired by the interview where Becky Lynch mentioned sleeping with the belt (and Seth Rollins confirmed it).





	Strange Bedfellows

"Hello there, gorgeous."

Seth paused in the doorway to the hotel bedroom. He'd thought he was quiet enough, barefoot on carpeted floor, so Becky shouldn't have been able to hear him. Then he went in a little further and saw Becky stretched out on the bed, propping herself up on her elbow; her phone was in her right hand. The thought of her cheating never crossed his mind; it wasn't her style, first and foremost, but she also wouldn't be so stupid to call her fling when she knew he was in the same suite. Then the camera flash went off and he realized she was taking a photo—but of what?

The flash reflected back at him, making Seth blink away a rainbow of afterimages. As he rubbed his eyes, he noticed Becky set her phone aside and reach forward. "My precious."

As soon as Seth followed her movement, he rolled his eyes: She had the RAW Women's Championship propped up on some pillows and was adjusting it to get a better photo angle. "Bex, what are you doing?" He flopped down on the bed beside her and gave her ass a gentle smack.

The addition of his weight to the bed made the belt tumble off its altar of pillows and Becky scrambled to prop it up again. "I'm taking pictures," she said a touch defensively. "To send to Bayley. The twins are separated now." She slumped flat against the bed with a sigh. Her RAW title defense at Money in the Bank had been successful, but she had lost the SmackDown title right after; it was no small consolation that Bayley, one of her closest friends, now held the SmackDown title, but she was used to calling herself Becky Two Belts. "Which do you think is the best shot?" she asked, going into her phone's gallery and handing her phone to Seth.

"Wow. I thought Nattie was bad with her _cats_," Seth exclaimed as he scrolled through photos. Much like how people would take pictures of a beloved stuffed animal in multiple locations to make their kid happy, Becky had apparently been taking pictures of her titles—title singular, now—all over the place. Her place, his place. Cafes and bakeries. Every locker room of every arena she wrestled in. "I mean, it's a belt. It has your plates on it. It doesn't really look different from picture to picture. . . ."

"It does so!" Becky lurched into a sitting position and grabbed her phone back. "Look! This one has my plates more prominent. But _here_ the front is more prominent. And this is a side profile shot. . . ."

"I'd rather see _your_ side profile. . . ," Seth murmured, trying to pull her into his lap for a kiss. She returned it happily, but she also didn't let go of her phone. "I'm sure Auntie Bayley is taking good care of Baby Blue. Do you two actually send pictures of the belts back and forth?"

Becky flipped to her text messages and showed him a string from Bayley with similarly staged photos of the SmackDown Women's Championship. Bayley's dog sitting in the circle of the belt. The belt on a towel on a poolside chair. A shot from behind of the belt on a chair while a match with Becky was on the television. "Of course."

"Wow," Seth repeated. He knew a lot of wrestlers had odd superstitions and rituals when they were champions, but he couldn’t imagine ever documenting his title's travels like this. The sooner she sent a picture to Bayley, though, the sooner he and Becky could get on with their night, so he swiped through the most recent photos of the RAW belt and picked one. "That one. It's got the cool lens flare thing going on."

"Okay." Becky attached it to a text message, wrote a quick caption, and sent it to Bayley. After setting her phone on the bedside table, she climbed back into Seth's lap. "Good choice."

They sat there kissing long enough that the angle of the sun changed dramatically, nearly putting the room in complete darkness. Between kisses, he had also managed to get her shirt and bra off, but when he pushed her back against the bed, a sudden thump made him stop with his hands at the waistband of her shorts. "What was that?"

"Sorry, baby." Becky twisted at the waist, gathering up her belt which had fallen from its pillow perch yet again. She gave it a kiss and set it back up with a quick pat before pulling Seth back down to her. "We need to get your clothes off too, you know," she murmured, sliding her hands under his shirt.

Once she pushed his shirt up high enough, Seth instinctively sat back and tugged it off, but he didn't lower himself to her right away. "Is the belt . . . staying there?" he asked. He had been in weirder sex scenarios, but he also didn't want to be stopping every two minutes so Becky could check on her title.

Becky laughed and sat up. "Why, afraid it's watching you? _Fine_." She reached over, grabbed her title, and leaned over the edge of the bed to gently place it on the floor. "I'll put it back later."

Now Seth was outright confused. "Put it back?" he echoed.

"Uh, yeah? She hasn't been sleeping well without her twin." Since Seth wasn't coming back down to her, Becky pulled him close, one hand working at the fly of his jeans.

"You're serious." Seth grabbed her hands and held them still. "You seriously want to sleep with your belt in the bed?"

Becky leaned back and gave him a sharp look. "Weren't you the one who—_on camera_, I might add—said something about dancing around a hotel room naked with your titles?" She blew a kiss to her belt, demoted to the floor. 

_ _Seth let out a snort of frustration. The downside to being a heel so often was that people had plenty of ammunition to use against you. "Well, yes, but. . . ."_ _

_ _"She'll be on my side of the bed," Becky grinned, freeing her hands and working on his zipper again. "You won't even know she's there."_ _

_ _"Yes, I will," Seth countered, "because you'll probably end up turning over and smacking yourself in the face with the belt, and then you're going to have to explain why you have a bruised cheek. Because if _I_ tell people you insisted on sleeping with the belt in the bed, no one will believe me."_ _

_ _"Bayley would." Once she got his fly open, Becky slid a hand inside his pants and squeezed. "Arguing later. Sex now."_ _

_ _"At least we agree on that." By the time they were done and had decided that they really ought to get some sleep, it was dark enough that they needed to turn on the lamp. Seth had half-hoped that Becky had forgotten about the belt—he certainly had, somewhere between the blowjob and when Becky had topped him—but there she was, easing out of bed and picking up her title. "You really are serious."_ _

_ _"Yep." Then Becky walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in, pulling the belt in along with her. After she tucked it in, she nudged her pillows over closer to Seth's and snuggled up to him. "See? You can't even tell she's there."_ _

_ _"Okay. But that's not going turn into a regular thing, right?" Seth would end up saying that for the next few nights, and Becky would always agree, but after a while, he got used to seeing the belt sparkling in the morning sunlight. Becky always woke up cuddled next to him, anyway, so he considered it a win._ _


End file.
